Ready to Train
Everyone followed Riley Mason out of the Great Hall, when they arrived in the Training Room, Everyone was in awe. Seto Kaiba: My arena is better. General mason: Say what you want Seto Kaiba, but this is next gen (Seto Kaiba scoffs at what he said, then everyone saw a guard in armor, Next to a robot in yellow paint with all of their troops) Royal commander: Company, Attention! (The royal knight shouted to his troops, as they all stood stiff) General Mason: At ease, Commander, you to Yellow Commander Dexter: Alright, Let’s get to know each other, my name is Commander Dexter of the 921st Aka legion, and this is brigade officer, Yellow captain of the yellow knights Yellow: It’s the highest of honor to meet you all! (The brigade droid salutes to them) Commander Dexter: In order to combat the shadow squad, You must have passion, Pride and loyalty to your friends! Crowler: Wow this guy is very strict, no wonder why he’s the commander of the troops in yellow Commander Dexter: I heard that! Crowler: EEK! Yellow: You will duel the 921st and yellow knights, in a duel you must put faith in, Bonds, Teamwork and your deck, are you ready!? (They heard cheers from the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast) (Dexter put his yellow and white helmet on and then said) Dexter: Alright! Let’s see what you got, Go Crossover! Computer: Generating Action Field: Crossover! (The royal guards and Brigade droid's active their duel disks, So did everyone and shouted) Yu-Gi-Oh! casts, Royal guards and Brigade droid's: Let's duel! Commander Dexter: Ace, Tango go for the action cards! Ace: Yes sir! (the two begin their search for action cards) Commander Dexter: Bravo, Start us off! Bravo: Yes sir! first I’ll start off with Loyalty Zealot! (A knight was summoned to the troopers, field) Bravo: Then I active the spell: Double Summon, It allows me to summon another, so I summon Ally Beaver Warrior (a stronger version of Beaver Warrior, was summoned) Yuma: He's got two level 4 monsters! Bravo: I overlay Ally Beaver Warrior and Loyalty Zealot, To build the overlay network! (Bravo's monster flew into a small galaxy, and created a new monster) Bravo: I Xyz summon! Crimson Samurai Koyori Miko (A woman in red uniform was summoned to, the troopers field) Bravo: I'll end with a facedown Zack: Okay my turn! Hope I can master my new deck, good thing I have a few Blue-Eyes in my deck, I'll start my turn by activating the Field Spell: Mausoleum of White (The field changed into a giant mausoleum with a Blue-Eyes White Dragon statue) Zack: This mausoleum isn't just for show, Now I can summon a level 1 monster so I summon the tuner monster! Sage with Eyes of Blue! (A man with blue secpter was summoned, to Zack's field) Zack: Now I summon AlphaMech Y-Dragon Head! (A upgraded version of Y-Dragon head was summoned to the field) Zack: But that’s not all I’m doing this turn, I activate, Ancient Rules, this lets me summon a Level 5 or above monster, come out: Blue-Eyes White Dragon (The famous Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared on the field) Zack: Now I tune Level 1 Sage with Eyes of Blue, with Level 8 Blue-Eyes White Dragon! (Sage with Eyes of Blue turned into a green ring, Blue-Eyes White Dragon got into the ring and turned into 8 motes, then a bright pillar) Zack: I Synchro Summon, Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon! (A synchro version of Blue-Eyes White Dragon, was summoned) Bravo: But why would you summon that Dragon? our monster share the same attack points Zack: Hah! not for long, Cause I’m playing the spell: Burst Stream of Destruction! Bravo: Aw nuts! (Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon blasted Crimson Samurai Koyori Miko) Zack: However I can't attack you, so I’ll end with two facedown's (Then a blue and white Brigade Droid looked at his deck) Gamma: Then it's my move! I draw! I active the spell: Polymerization Jaden: Uh oh! That droid knows how to use fusion cards! Gamma: i use Infinitrack Anchor Drill and Elemental Dragon- Wind Dragon and create a new type of monster, I fusion summon Panzer Dragon! (A yellow sliver robot Dragon, was summoned to Gamma's field) Kite: That things got low attack points, but it has a strong defence! Gamma: Tango, Ace have you found an action card yet? (then Tango sees an action card) Tango: Found one! Gamma, catch! (Gamma caught the action card) Gamma: I active the action spell: